River's Stream
by Nakamizu12
Summary: Bagaimana perasaanmu jika kau tidak sengaja bertemu dengan orang yang sangat ingin kau temui setelah berpisah selama bertahun-tahun lamanya? Bagaimana perasaanmu jika pertemuan singkat itu berlalu begitu saja? Apakah kau merasakan rasa yang sama denganku? Jujur saja, aku bersyukur dapat bertemu denganmu sekali lagi...
**River's Stream**

 **Guten tag! Diest ist Mizuki!**

 **Kali ini, entah kesambet apa atau kenapa, ane bikin FF ini**

 **Yaudah, ane bingung kata-katanya jadi langsung aja**

 **Hetalia bukan punya ane. Punya ABANG KETJEH HIMARUYAAAH itu. Kalau punya ane... #niyoniyo**

 **Ane cuma jadi tukang nistain karakter doang :v #diciumteplonnyaMbakEliza**

 **Warning: Typo, gaje, garing, aneh, krenyes-krenyes, tidak sesuai EYD, bahasa ancur, bahasa asing yang ancur, crossover mendadak, author masih newbie, karakter yang dinistain, OOC, OOT, dll. Ya, cukup itu dulu aja. Entar ane muncul lagi di bawah :v Ok?** **（言** **_** **言）**

 _Hei, masih ingatkah kamu? Dulu kita sering bermain bersama. Dan... seharusnya kau masih ingat... tempat favorit bermain kita adalah di sungai. Di sungai manapun yang airnya jernih dan angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus dengan lembut. Kau selalu mencipratiku dengan air yang dingin itu! Sebal rasanya... tetapi, jujur saja, aku sangat menikmatinya. Sungguh. Rasanya ada yang kurang jika kita tidak pergi ke sungai. Dan... masih ingatkah kau tempat kedua yang sering kita kunjungi? Yap. Padang bunga di malam hari dengan lentera dan bintang-bintang yang menghiasi malam kita. Disana kau berkata, kau bisa merasakan kebebasan dan ketenangan yang sangat damai. Dan kau berkata 'bintang-bintang itu seperti sungai, ya? Dan kita sebagai arusnya. Tidak, lebih tepatnya, kita memiliki arus.'_

 _Jujur saja, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan pada waktu itu. Tak kusangka, kau orangnya puitis juga, ya? Aku kira kau adalah seorang bocah albino tukang rusuh yang sangat menyebalkan namun juga tampan dan baik hati. Ternyata, semua orang itu memiliki sifat yang tersembunyi, ya?_

 _Pada malam itu, kau tidak sengaja mencuri ciuman pertamaku dan tentu saja itu ciuman pertamamu juga. Karena pada waktu itu kita masih bocah. Aku tidak marah. Justru aku tertawa dan tersenyum tanpa dosa sementara kamu selalu saja meminta maaf kepadaku. Aku juga masih mengira diriku laki-laki pada waktu itu. Dan, menapa selalu kamu yang membantuku menjadi seorang wanita? Mengapa selalu kamu yang aku pikirkan walaupun kita hanya sebatas sahabat? Mengapa aku menjadi memendam perasaan ini?Dan... kenapa aku bisa sepolos itu dihadapanmu?_

 _Waktu terus berlalu, hingga kita terpaksa berpisah. Aku pindah ke Budapest dan kau pindah ke Berlin. Sungguh, aku tidak dapat menahan tangis saat melihat kepergianmu. Apakah kau juga merasakan hal yang sama? Apakah kita berdua sama-sama merasakan rasa sakit yang dahsyat? Aku tidak tahu. Jujur saja, aku tak ingin berpisah darimu. Berkat perasaan yang aneh ini, berkat pertanyaan yang muncul dari sesosok sahabatku yang misterius, dan berkat tali hubungan kita._

 _Hari-hari berjalan dengan cepat, lalu berganti bulan, dan berganti tahun. Dan... aku tetap menunggumu. Aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu. Hei, apa kabarmu di Berlin? Aku sekarang sudah pindah ke Wien. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Dan... bisakah kau jelaskan apa yang aku rasakan dan apa maksud dari perkataanmu bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Hei, aku... sangat ingin tahu itu. Kembalilah kepadaku. Aku sangat merindukanmu._

Gadis bersurai _chestnut_ itu duduk di _cafe_ di salah satu sudut kota _Wien_. Walau atmosfer terasa sangat dingin, namun gadis itu tetap memilih duduk dengan secangkir teh beraroma yang hangat di _cafe_ tersebut daripada kembali ke rumahnya yang jauh lebih hangat dan nyaman. Padahal, dia sendiri tidak melakukan apa-apa dan dia juga tidak ada janji dengan seseorang. Kantornya juga libur hari ini. Yah, daripada bosan di rumah dan menonton acara tv yang membosankan, tidak ada salahnya memandangi salah satu sudut kota _Wien_ yang tertutup salju.

Ia membuka jurnal-jurnal lama miliknya dan membacanya. Di sampul jurnal-jurnal tua tersebut tertulis 'Elizaveta Hèdèrvary'. Perlahan-lahan, ia membaca buku-buku tua tersebut. Tiba-tiba terbesit rasa rindu yang pernah pudar itu. Ia tak ingat nama laki-laki itu, tapi di hatinya masih bergejolak rasa yang hangat dan penuh cinta saat mencoba mengingat dirinya. Ia tidak bisa melupakan senyuman manis yang dimiliki oleh laki-laki itu walau sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya sejak mereka berpisah. Halaman per halaman menceritakan tentang keseharian mereka dan sesosok laki-laki itu. Terkadang cerita itu terlalu indah, terlalu indh sehingga menyakiti hati sang empunya jurnal-jurnal itu. Elizaveta menghapus air matanya dengan jari-jarinya yang indah. Setelah ia rasa wajahnya tidak habis menangis, ia memutuskan pergi dari _cafe_ itu. Mungkin beberapa buku klasik di perpustakaan kota dapat membantunya mengatasi rasa jenuh.

Saat ia berjalan menuju perpustakaan kota, ia melihat sekelompok pemuda yang sedang tergesa-gesa. Mungkin, mereka memiliki tujuan yang sama dengan gadis itu, ke perpustakaan kota. Mereka sangat berisik. Tapi, entah mengapa gadis bersurai _chestnut_ itu menyukai kebisingan yang diciptakan oleh sekelompok pemuda yang sedang membicarakan tugas-tugas mereka. Tiba-tiba, ia membelalakan matanya. Ia melihat seorang pemuda dengan kulit pucat seputih salju dan rambut perak-platinum yang sama indahnya dengan salju-salju tersebut di antara pemuda-pemuda yang berisik sedang bersamanya. Ia mengenal pemuda itu. Elizaveta bersumpah ia mengenal pemuda itu, tetapi, ia lupa siapa namanya. Tunggu, walaupun dia memiliki karakteristik yang sama bukan berarti dia adalah orang yang sama, kan? Gadis bermanik zamrud itu mengelengkan kepalanya. _Mungkin orang itu adalah orang lain yang mirip dengan dia. Mirip bukan berarti sama, kan? Mungkin, itu hanya imajinasiku saja. Mungkin dia masih di Berlin_ , batin Elizaveta. Setidaknya itu yang ia percayai sekarang. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya lagi.

Sesampainya di perpustakaan, Elizaveta langsung mencari buku tentang sastra klasik. Iya, sastra klasik adalah salah satu _genre_ favoritnya, juga mengingat dia mahasiswi jurusan seni lukis dan sastra, terutama sastra klasik. Ia mencari buku yang dapat menarik hatinya. Setelah ketemu, dia langsung mengambilnya. Namun, saat ia mengambilnya, ia merasa ada sisi lain yang menarik buku ini. Tanpa sengaja, ia menarik buku itu hingga sisi lain yang menarik buku itu tidak dapat mengambil buku tersebut. Saat ia melihat siapa yang menarik buku itu, ia terbelalak untuk kedua kalinya. Rahang yang tegas itu... mata merah yang menyala sempurna... hidung mancung yang indah... bibir pucat yang manis... kulit pucat seindah salju dan surai perak yang lembut. Tidak salah lagi, dia adalah seseorang yang Elizaveta rindukan. "M-maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu kalau – Elizaveta? Sedang apa kau di sini? Bukannya kau masih di Budapest?" tanya pemuda itu yang awalanya merasa bersalah lalu mengubah ekspresinya menjadi tercengang.

"Aku pindah ke _Wien_ 2 tahun yang lalu. Sekarang aku sedang menyelesaikan studiku di sini. Bagaimana denganmu? Bukannya seharusnya kau masih di Berlin?"

"Aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan studiku di _Wien_ 2 tahun lalu setelah aku lulus dari salah satu Universitas di Berlin. Para seniorku menyarankanku untuk melanjutkan di Geneva atau Stockholm, tapi aku rasa di sini juga tidak ada salahnya. Aku pikir kau masih di Budapest," terang Pemuda bersurai perak itu dengan senyum narsis khasnya. Pemuda itu masih sekitar 24 tahun, sama seperti gadis itu. Bukannya sombong atau bagaimana, memang sifat pemuda itu narsis. Kalau sombong sih, malah tidak, cuma, narsisnya itu kelewatan.

"Kamu masuk jurusan apa?"

"Seni dan sastra klasik. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Kedokteran,"

"Mengapa kau mencari buku tentang sastra klasik?"

"Karena aku menyukai sastra klasik. Aku bosan dengan buku medis yang tebalnya bejibun itu!" Lalu, hening sesaat. Kedua insan itu dalam keadaan canggung sekarang. Mereka bingung mau berbicara tentang apa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, pasti kau melupakan namaku, ya?" tanya pemuda itu menebak.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu itu?" tanya Elizaveta heran.

"Kelihatan dari gerak bibirmu. Kau ragu saat ingin berbicara. Baiklah, akan kuperkenalkan diriku setelah sekian tahun kita tak berjumpa, namaku Gilbert Beilschmidt. Kau sering memanggilku Gilbo, walau aku lebih suka dipanggil dengan panggilan manusia-TERAWESOME. Cukup panggil aku Gilbo atau Gil, atau sesukamu saja," kata Gilbert dengan senyum tulusnya kali ini. "Oh, ya, nanti kalau kamu sudah selesai, bisa tolong tunggu aku? Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat! Tentunya tempat itu sangat AWESOME! Saat ini, aku sedang terjebak dalam tugas kelompok yang tidak AWESOME!" lanjut Gilbert. Elizaveta terkekeh saat mendengar alasan Gilbert. Pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Baiklah, ku tunggu! Pastikan kau mencariku di sekitar sini! Aku ingin membaca lebih banyak buku lagi," kata gadis itu sambil mengambil buku di sebelahnya.

"Baiklah nona manis! Aku akan mencarimu nanti! _Tchüss!_ " Gilbert tersenyum ke arah gadis itu dan meninggalkannya lalu menuju ke kelompoknya. Elizaveta tetap mencari setidaknya 5 buku sastra klasik. Kemudian, dia mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk membaca buku-buku yang ia sukai itu.

6 jam telah berlalu.

Gadis itu membuka matanya. Ternyata, ia tertidur saat ia membaca buku terakhir. Tunggu, mengapa ia merasa hangat? Ia meraba punggungnya dan benar saja, sebuah jas yang hangat itu menyelimuti punggung dan lengannya.

"Hei, putri tidur. Bagaimana mimpimu? Indah, kah?" tanya Gilbert yang sedang menumpu kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya sambil menengok ke arah sahabat masa kecilnya.

"Sejak kapan tugasmu selesai?"

"Barusan. Teman-temanku masih di mejanya, dan aku ijin pulang. Sekarang sudah hampir pukul setengah sembilan malam. Sesuai janjiku, aku akan menunjukan sebuah tempat yang AWESOME!" Gilbert bangkit dari tempat duduknya, membantu gadis itu bangkit, mengembalikan buku-buku yag dipinjam oleh Elizaveta dan menggandeng tangan gadis itu.

"Apakah kau sudah siap?" tanya pemuda berdarah Jerman itu dengan senyum manisnya seperti saat mereka masih kecil. Elizaveta mengangguk setuju.

Setelah sampai ke sebuah apartemen, Elizaveta bertanya, "Mengapa kau mengajakku kemari?"

"Aku akan mengambil kendaraanku!" jawab Gilbert sambil masuk ke tempat parkir apartemen. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam legam yang sangat elegan keluar dari tempat parkir. Benda itu berhenti di depan gadis bermanik zamrud yang sedang mengagumi sekaligus terkejut akan mobil mewah tersebut.

"Ayo, naik! Aku tidak sabar untuk menunjukannya kepadamu!" kata pemuda bersurai perak itu dari dalam mobil sambil membuka jendelanya. Gadis yang takjub itu mengangguk dan duduk di sebelah pemuda albino itu.

"Ngomong-omong, kita mau pergi kemana?" tanya gadis itu dengan wajah polos.

"Kalau aku beritahu, 'kan, bukan kejutan," kata Gilbert dengan tersenyum sambil menyetir mobilnya.

"Apakah mobil ini milikmu?"

"Iya. Apakah kau keberatan jika aku menjelaskan?" gadis itu menggeleng. Sambil melihat ke arah depan, pemuda itu bercerita, "Saat aku kuliah di Berlin, aku lebih sering pulang malam karena aku juga praktik dan bekerja di suatu pabrik kimia. Aku dan adikku memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama dan tinggal berpisah dengan _vater_. _Vater_ dan Ludwig sangat khawatir kepadaku hingga mereka selalu menyuruhku membeli mobil. Aku sih tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Hingga suatu hari, Ludwig membawa pulang mobil ini. Aku kaget. Lebih kagetnya lagi, dia memakai namaku sebagai nama kepemilikan. 'Bagaimana kau bisa membeli mobil mewah ini?' tanyaku. Dia menjawab, 'dengan tabunganmu. Dan sejumlah uang ditabunganku juga. Aku tahu kalau kamu pasti membutuhkan itu pada saat keadaan mendadak.' Jadi, sejak saat itu kami selalu berangkat ke kampus bersama lalu aku mengantarkannya ke kantornya. Setelah lulus dari Berlin, aku keluar dari pekerjaanku dan fokus menjadi dokter. Sebelum itu, aku melanjutkannya disini. Sementara Ludwig, dia menetap di Berlin dan menjadi salah satu teknisi terbaik disana. Tapi, dia akan berada di Italia selama 4 tahun karena pekerjaan, tentunya, dan dia baru berangkat kemarin. Jadi, aku jarang menaiki mobil ini sekarang. Aku hanya menaikinya jika aku akan pulang ke tempat _Vater._ Ini pertama kalinya dalam tahun ini aku menaiki mobil ini lagi,"

"Sejak kapan kau memiliki mobil ini?"

"Sejak akhir-akhir masa kuliahku di Berlin," Elizaveta hanya ber-oh ria. Lalu, Gilbert menyalakan _tape_ yang ada di mobilnya dan menyetelkan sebuah lagu yang sanagt indah. Mereka berdua menikmati perjalanan mereka.

Setelah sampai di tempat tujuan, Gilbert menutup mata gadis itu dengan sehelai kain bewarna _prussian blue_. Mereka keluar dari mobil. Lalu, Gilbert menuntun gadis itu keluar dari mobil dan terus berjalan hingga mereka berhenti di pinggir sungai. Kemudian, Gilbert melepaskan penutup mata itu sambil berkata, "Sekarang, buka matamu!" Elizaveta menuruti perintah pemuda itu. Ia membuka matanya. Matanya terbelalak. Ia tidak menyangka akan pergi ke tempat ini bersama pemuda Jerman yang notabene sahabat sekaligus orang yang sangat berarti baginya. Tempat ini sangat indah.

"Apakah kau mengingat sesuatu, Elizaveta?" tanya Gilbert sambil menggandeng tangan gadis itu. Elizaveta membenamkan dirinya ke dalam pelukan hangat pemuda Jerman itu. Pemuda itu kaget saat gadis tersebut memeluknya. Elizaveta menangis penuh haru.

"Ternyata, kau tidak berubah, Gilbo! Aku sangat merindukan dirimu! Mengapa kau sangat lama sekali! Kupikir kau orang asing, ternyata, kau tidak berubah! Aku... sangat menyukai kejutan darimu. Itu mengingatkanku pada waktu-waktu yang kita habiskan bersama!" isak gadis itu dalam dekapan pemuda bersurai perak tersebut. Gilbert hanya tersenyum sambil meneteskan air mata yang hangat.

"Tetapi, akhirnya aku menemukanmu, bukan?" bisik Gilbert dengan deruan nafasnya yang hangat di dekat telinga gadis itu. "Aku juga sangat merindukanmu. Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu begitu saja. Sudah bertahun-tahun aku menangung rasa sakit dari kerinduan, Eli. Setidaknya ini yang bisa kulakukan untukmu," lanjutnya sambil mencium kening gadis itu. Elizaveta menarik kerah pemuda itu. Pemuda tersebut kaget. Mereka berdua menutup mata.

Sebelum Elizaveta bisa menciumnya, tangan pucat itu telah menutupi bibir pemuda itu. " _Tut mir leid, Elizaveta. Ich kann nicht küss dich._ Tetapi, jika kau tidak keberatan dan mau menciumku, aku akan menciummu melalui perantara," kata Gilbert dengan tatapan yang meneduhkannya. Elizaveta mengangguk. Lalu, Gilbert menutup bibir gadis itu dengan tangan pucat kurusnya dan mencium tangan yang menutupi bibir gadis itu. Dia terlalu menjaga gadis itu hingga tidak mau menciumnya secara langsung. Hanya ini yang bisa diperbuatnya.

Mereka berdua bernostalgia sambil melihat bayangan bintang-bintang yang terpantul di sungai yang berada di Alte Donau. Lentera-lentera juga ikut menghiasi malam yang hangat itu. Mereka berdua bercerita tentang kisah mereka dari saat mereka berpisah sampai mereka bertemu lagi. Mereka tertawa, menangis, dan meluapkan perasaan satu sama lain. Hingga akhirnya Gilbert mengajak gadis itu pulang karena sudah larut malam. Tidak wajar juga kalau gadis berada di luar pada malam hari. Lalu, pemuda itu menantarkan Elizaveta pulang dengan mobil mewahnya itu.

Satu bulan kemudian...

Elizaveta mendapatkan pesan singkat dari sahabat lamanya, Gilbert. Pesan itu berisi ia harus menemui Gilbert di dekat air mancur setelah selesai jam kuliah. Setelah jam kuliah selesai, ia segera pergi untuk menemui pemuda albino tersebut. Di tengah perjalanan, ia bertemu dengan kakak kelasnya, Roderich Edelstein, yang merupakan pemuda berdarah Austria dan mahasiswa jurusan seni musik. Roderich menyapa gadis itu, lalu berbicara dengannya. Setelah sekian lama berbincang, Roderich memberikan bunga itu kepada gadis tersebut.

"Kak Roderich – apa yang–"

Sementara itu, Gilbert jenuh menunggu Elizaveta. _Huh, gadis itu lama sekali!_ Batinnya. Dia termasuk orang yang tidak suka menunggu dan ditunggu. Memang, dia juga cepat jenuh jika menunggu orang. Sepertinya dia tidak suka buang-buang waktu seperti salah satu sahabat adiknya yang berasal dari Jepang. Setelah lama menunggu, akhirnya ada niatan untuk mencari gadis itu. Dia tidak sabar untuk menembak gadis tersebut dengan beberapa saran dari sahabat-sahabatnya di universitas, salah duanya adalah Francis dan Antonio walaupun dia tidak terlalu mengikuti saran dari Francis karena kebanyakan sarannya sangat ambigu.

Setelah mencari, ia menemukan Elizaveta yang kelihatannya sedang ditembak oleh seorang mahasiswa aristokrat. Oh tidak, hati Gilbert hancur berkeping-keping saat melihat Elizaveta dan pemuda Aristokrat itu berduaan. Sudah tidak ada harapan baginya. Ia membalikkan dirinya dan berlari dengan sangat kencang meninggalkan Elizaveta dan pemuda aristokrat itu. Hujan mulai turun dan membasahi tubuh pemuda itu. Hati kecilnya menangis dan merasakan sakit yang amat dahsyat. Hujan pun memeluknya dengan penuh kesedihan. Untungnya, berkat hujan, tak ada yang melihat kalau pemuda itu menangis.

 _Kau telah meninggalkanku di tengah perjalanan. Maafkan aku jika aku harus pergi dari dirimu._

"Kak Roderich – apa yang–"

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya pemuda aristokrat itu sambil memeluk tubuh gadis itu. Namun sayang, Gilbert melihat mereka dengan tampang tercengang. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Maafkan aku, kak. Aku sudah memiliki orang yang kucinta. Maafkan aku," kata Elizaveta sambil melepaskan pelukkan pemuda aristokrat itu. Ia mengejar Gilbert yang berlari sangat cepat di tengah hujan yang sangat deras itu. Elizaveta melihat Gilbert berhenti sambil menangis. Ia segera memeluknya dari belakang. Gilbert pun kaget.

"Bagaimana kau bisa di sini? Bukannya kau–" Elizaveta membungkam bibir pemuda itu dengan jarinya.

"Karena aku mencintaimu. Apakah kau tidak tahu?" kata Elizaveta. Mata Gilbert terbelalak saat mendengar kata-kata itu dari gadis berdarah Hungaria itu. Ia merasa hujan yang dingin itu tiba-tiba menghangat. Gadis itu memeluk pemuda albino yang berada di depannya sambil menangis dengan air mata yang mengalir deras. Di balik dinginnya hujan yang turun, ia dapat merasakan air mata gadis itu dipunggungnya. Hangat dan nyaman. "Maafkan aku... sungguh... aku tidak tahu..." kata pemuda itu dengan pelan dan penuh penyesalan. Elizaveta menggeleng. "Maafkan aku yang telah membuat kesalahpahaman ini, Gil. Seharusnya aku sadar kalau kamu sangat sensitif."

.

Antonio, Francis, dan Mathias berlari-lari mencari Gilbert. Mereka berlari-lari kecil sambil membawa payung pelangi bak pedagang minuman. Ya, mereka butuh bantuan pemuda albino itu. Bisa dibilang sangat mendadak. "Oi, rambut uban, kamu dimana?" teriak Mathias dengan suara yang kencang.

"Eh, eh... itu yang hujan-hujanan itu siapa? Mana peluk-pelukan lagi!" tanya Antonio dengan wajah polosnya.

"Mana nton? Kok aku gak liat?"

"Noh, disana! Gua aja liat masak kamu kagak, Francis?! Sumpah ya, dingin-dingin begono tetep hujan-hujanan aja tu orang! Kagak Awesome banget!"

"Mat, kamu keliatan kayak Gilbo ya sekarang?"

"Wah...ya jelas aku lebih AWESOME dari pemuda sok asem itu!"

"Kayaknya elu, Alpret, ama Gilbo sama-sama asem semua dah!"

"Hei, kalian berdua, inget, kita perlu bantuan dari Gilbo secepatnya! Jangan banyak cincong deh!" kata Antonio yang niatnya menenangkan tetapi tidak membuat tenang sama sekali. Berhubung Mathias dan Francis ingat tujuan mereka ke tempat ini, akhirnya mereka memilih untuk diam daripada melanjutkan perdebatan yang tidak jelas tujuannya itu. "Eh, eh, bentar... kok kayaknya kenal sama dua orang itu, ya? Yang cowok rambutnya uban berantakan gitu... terus, kulitnya pucat. Wah, ini pasti Gilbo!" kata Mathias penuh percaya diri.

"Udah, langsung samperin aja yok! Keburu si Alpret dengan seenak jidatnya campur-campurin tu _chemical liquids_ terus masukin tu Natrium terus meledak, terus gimana? Atau kalau si Romania pake obat bius buat bikin sesuatu yang aneh-aneh atau malah bikin frakenstein pake alat-alat bedah gimana? Kan repot! Keburu dimarahin ama papa Berwald loh! Lu tau kan kalau si Berwald marah tu kayak gimana?" kata Francis yang sudah berdiri bulu kuduknya mengingat kalau Berwald marah.

"Iya, iya, gua juga tau kalau si Ikan Kaleng itu marah kayak gimana! Yaudah ayo cabut!" kata Mathias dengan senyum asemnya yang mengalahkan badai, petir, halilintar, dan lain-lain(?).

.

Pemuda albino itu berbalik badan dengan senyum yang tipis namun sarat makna. "Tatap aku... Elizaveta!" bisiknya. Elizaveta menuruti perintah pemuda bersurai perak-platinum itu. Gilbert menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan ringan. Ia membuka mulutnya. "Ada sesuatu yang aku ingin bicarakan padamu... tadi."

"Apa?"

"Tadi siang... aku mendapat berita dari dosenku. Aku mendapat beasiswa... ke Karolinska Institutet di Stockholm. Tepat setelah sidang. Mungkin minggu depan aku lulus dan bulan depan aku akan wisuda. Dan aku ingin memberikan sesuatu yang aku ingin berikan dari dulu. Tapi... sepertinya ketinggalan di kamarku."

"Tidak usah sekarang. Aku tahu… aku tahu kau sangat sibuk. Selesaikanlah urusanmu lalu berikan itu kepadaku, oke?" kata Elizaveta sambil menatap wajah pemuda bersurai perak itu dengan lembut. Tiba-tiba...

"ECIEEEE YANG PACARAN DI TENGAH HUJAN! CIE YANG UDAH GAK JOMBS LAGE!" teriak ketiga calon dokter yang nista serta suka merusak momen tersebut.

"Diam!" kata Gilbert dengan wajah mulai memerah. "Gak awesome banget sih kalian!" lanjutnya.

"Ecieee yang wajahnya udah merah! Butuh saran cinta dari _oniisan_ yang paling populer seantero Eropa ini?" tanya Francis dengan wajah bejatnya.

"Eh, Elizaveta, kami pinjam Gilbo duluan, ya! Ada urusan penting banget nih! Kami duluan, ya! _Adios!_ " kata pemuda berdarah Spanyol itu sambil menarik pemuda bersurai perak itu.

.

"Woi, kenapa kalian narik tanganku?" tanya Gilbert dengan kesal.

"Maaf banget, Gil, kita perlu bantuanmu! Untungnya kamu belum pulang!" kata Antonio sambil _ngos-ngosan_.

"Kita harus cepat sebelum si Alpret dengan madesunya ngeledakin laboratorium atau papa Berwald marah-marah! Sumpah, ya, gak Awesome banget!" kata Mathias sambil menarik tangan milik pemuda Jerman itu.

"Hei, hei, woles oi! Gak santai banget, sih! Jangan kutip kata-kataku, Mat!" kata Gilbert dengan alis terangkat sebelah.

Elizaveta melihat sekelompok pemuda yang sedang terburu-buru itu sambil tertawa-tawa kecil. Ia tidak sabar untuk curhat kepada Lily, gadis yang berasal dari Liechtenstein yang tinggal satu kos bersamanya. Entah mengapa Elizaveta merasa sangat bahagia, walaupun ia masih sedikit rasa menyesal karena telah menyakiti Gilbert (secara tidak sengaja). Setidaknya, ia bisa melihat senyuman tegas tapi tulus milik pemuda itu lagi.

Hari demi hari dan bulan demi bulan terlewati. Akhirnya, Gilbert berserta antek-anteknya dan Elizaveta diwisuda. Ludwig, adik dari Gilbert, dan Germania, ayah dari Gilbert, sangat bahagia saat melihat salah satu anggota keluarga yang paling mereka sayangi diwisuda. Mereka sangat bangga terhadap pemuda bersurai perak tersebut, walaupun Gilbert bertingkah terlampau konyol di hadapan mereka. Tak disangka, Gilbert maju sebagai siswa terbaik bahkan ia dapat mengalahkan Berwald dan Alfred yang sangat ahli dalam bidang kedokteran. Ia pun maju untuk memberikan pidato di mimbar.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan untuk mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihku kepada kalian, terutama, teman-temanku yang tidak awesome sama sekali, papa, dan Luddie, serta teman masa kecilku, Elizaveta. Sungguh, aku sangat bersyukur memiliki kalian di sisiku. Jujur saja, a-aku.. tidak tahu harus ngomong apa di atas mimbar ini. Berkat dukungan kalian dan palajaran yang kuterima dari Pak Arthur, aku bisa berdiri di sini sekarang. Memang, ada waktu yang benar-benar sulit untuk kita hadapi. Namun, jika hanya itu jalan yang harus kita lalui, lalui saja walaupun itu sangat berat. Hidup itu resiko. Memang, hidup itu memiliki banyak pilihan di dalamnya, tetapi, setiap pilihan memiliki resiko masing-masing. Aku memikirkan kembali motivasiku dan orang-orang yang sangat penting di dalam kehidupanku sehingga aku dapat merasa semangat lagi..."

Kali ini, Germania benar-benar bangga kepada anak sulungnya itu. Kata-kata Gilbert dapat membuat sang ayah berlinang air mata. Germania mengenang tingkah laku konyol si putra sulung. Sekarang, putra sulungnya sudah berubah menjadi (sedikit lebih) dewasa. Francis dan Antonio yang notabene sahabat Gilbert dari kecil juga menangis dengan hebatnya. Mereka menghabiskan banyak tisu. Diantara hadirin yang hadir, mereka yang paling heboh. Elizaveta juga menangis haru saat mendengarkan pidato canggung dari pemuda tersebut. Memang kedengarannya lucu, tetapi, baginya, kata-katanya terlalu indah.

Keesokan harinya...

Gilbert dan Elizaveta berada di Bandara Internasional Wina dengan membawa barang bawaan mereka. Mereka tahu saat-saat seperti ini adalah saat-saat yang paling mengharukan sekaligus menyedihkan; berpisah dengan orang yang sangat penting bagimu. Setelah setengah jam menunggu, akhirnya pesawat yang akan ditumpangi oleh Gilbert menuju Bandara Arlanda, Stockholm, Swedia sudah siap. Elizaveta memberikan sebuah amplop berisi surat kepada pemuda albino tersebut. Gilbert mengucapkan terima kasih sambil tersenyum pahit. Gilbert juga memberikan dua buah amplop.

Air mata Elizaveta sudah tidak dapat dibendung lagi, begitu juga dengan Gilbert. Mereka saling berpelukkan untuk merelakan kepergian masing-masing. "Tolong jangan buka surat itu hingga kau di dalam pesawat," kata Gilbert kepada gadis yang menangis pilu tersebut. Sambil menghapus air mata gadis itu, pemuda albino tersebut tersenyum sambil berkata, "Jagalah dirimu baik-baik! Aku yakin kita akan bertemu lagi."

"Kau juga, Gil! Jangan bekerja terlalu keras!" jawab Elizaveta. Gilbert kembali memeluk gadis itu dan mencium keningnya dengan penuh rasa sayang. "Berjanjilah padaku kau akan kembali!" isak gadis itu di dalam dekapan hangat pemuda itu.

"Aku janji,"

Lalu, pemuda itu membawa barang bawaannya ke pesawat. Elizaveta masih menangis melihat Gilbert yang makin lama makin jauh dari dirinya. Beberapa saat setelah kepergian Gilbert, Elizaveta memasuki pesawat yang akan mengantarkannya ke Milan. Setelah menghapus air matanya, ia membuka amplop pertamanya yang kelihatannya lebih tua. Ia membaca surat yang ditulis rapi oleh Gilbert.

 _Hei, apakah kamu masih mengingatku? Jujur saja, pada waktu awal kita bertemu, aku bingung sama dirimu yang begitu ramah... dan sedikit aneh. Dengan mudahnya kau akrab dengan anak albino seperti aku disaat semua anak-anak itu mengira aku anak yang aneh. Memang, aku memiliki kelainan genetik, seperti yang telah kita pelajari bersama. Yang membuatku tambah bingung lagi adalah... kau jelas-jelas memiliki postur tubuh perempuan dan wajah yang manis serta rambut cokelat indah yang selembut sutera, mengapa kau menyebut dirimu yang begitu anggun itu sebagai laki-laki? Aku berani bertaruh kau tidak memiliki 'bagian' itu._

 _Oke, lupakan candaanku itu walaupun itu benar. Semoga saja kau tidak tersinggung dengan ucapanku yang di atas. Kamu masih ingat sungai-sungai yang sering kita kunjungi? Yap, mereka adalah tempat favorit kita. Saat aku menggodamu dengan mencipratkan air ke arahmu, kau langsung mencipratiku dengan air yang jauh lebih banyak daripada yang aku cipratkan. Dan... entah mengapa aku tidak bisa marah kepadamu. Kita menghabiskan waktu dengan penuh canda dan tawa sampai akhirnya aku dimarahi vater karena pulang terlambat._

 _Lalu, apakah kau masih ingat tempat kedua yang sering kita kunjungi selain sungai yang memiliki air yang yang jernih dan menyegarkan itu? Yap, padang bunga yang sering kita kunjungi pada malam tiba dengan lentera yang kita bawa. Di sana, aku merasakan hawa yang sangat menenangkan dan aku merasakan kebebasan yang sebebas-bebasnya, bersamamu. Apakah kau masih ingat saat aku berkata 'bintang-bintang itu seperti sungai, ya? Dan kita sebagai arusnya. Tidak, lebih tepatnya, kita memiliki arus'? Aku merasa bintang-bintang itu seperti sungai, mereka mengalirkan mimpi, harapan, doa, dan perasaan sekalipun dengan begitu indahnya dan kita sebagai arusnya, yang membawa itu semua, bukan, lebih tepatnya kita yang memiliki itu. Jujur saja, aku bahagia menjadi sahabatmu dan... jujur saja, aku sudah jatuh cinta kepadamu._

 _Maafkan aku pada kejadian pada malam itu. Sungguh, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mencuri ciuman pertamamu dan aku pun juga kehilangan ciuman pertamaku. Tapi anehnya, kau tidak marah. Kau malah tertawa tanpa dosa walaupun aku terus meminta maaf. Dan kau hanya menjawab, 'tidak apa-apa'. Tapi, jujur saja, aku senang mengetahui kalau ciuman pertamaku adalah kamu, seseorang yang lebih berharga, dari sahabat, walaupun kau sahabatku. Apakah kau merasakan hal yang sama denganku?_

 _Waktu terus berjalan dengan cepat hingga kita di takdirkan untuk berpisah. Kau akan mengikuti orang tuamu ke Budapest, dimana darah keluargamu berasal dan aku akan kembali dan melanjutkan studi ke Berlin bersama Ludwig, adikku yang selalu kau peluk. Jujur saja, aku terkadang iri terhadap adikku sendiri akibat kau sering memeluknya dengan gemas. Aku selalu menangisi kepergianmu dengan isakan pilu di dalam hatiku. Sungguh, aku tidak mampu melepaskanmu. Walaupun kita sebatas sahabat, tetapi kau adalah kepingan dari kebahagiaanku._

 _Sudah berapa tahun berjalan, dan aku tetap mencarimu. Kemanapun kau berada, aku yakin, sangat yakin, bahwa aku akan menemukanmu. Hei, bagaimana kabarmu di Budapest? Sekarang aku melanjutkan studiku di Wien. Aku sangat merindukanmu sekarang. Tolong, kembalilah kepadaku! Ich liebe dich, meine beste freundin!_

Lalu, Elizaveta membuka amplop kedua yang diberikan oleh sahabat masa kecilnya yang pergi ke Stockholm itu. Matanya sembab. Ia menatap pemandangan dari jendela pesawat dengan tujuan Bandara Internasional Malpensa, Milan, Italia. Ia menghapus air mata kesedihannya sambil mengambil surat yang berada di dalam amplop yang lebih berat itu. Ternyata, isinya tidak hanya surat, juga ada cincin platinum dengan berlian yang menghiasi cincin indah tersebut. Ia membuka surat itu. Di situ tertulis,

 _Ich liebe dich, Elizaveta! Möchten Sie mich heiraten?_

 _Gilbert Beilschmidt_

 **Yak, kembali lagi acara curcolnya si mijuki :v FF kali ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Yiruma yang River Flows in You ama As You Wish ama lagunya Il Volo yang Si Me Falta Tu Mirada (Misses your look, liat di translation lagunya :v ). Ane demen banget ama lagunya yang itu. Iye, sedih banget njiiiir. Pas dengerin lagu itu, jadi kebayang ama ff ini. Kok ane jadi demen ama Il Volo, ya? Entahlah, salahnya mereka keren, sih. Jujur aja pas ane nulis ff ini, nulisnya loncat-loncat. Maaf juga klo banyak typo, gaje, bahasa abal-abal, bahasa asing yang ancur, cerita gaje, bikin makin jones (Iya, Author makin ngenes aja nasibnya). Maaf gak ada omake dan sukses buat kita semua. Soalnya ane juga bingung mau bikin omake kayak gimana.**

 **Maafkan author ini karena belum melanjutkan chapter-chapter di fanfict 'the awesome journal' dan 'prime time attack'. Selain gak ada ide, ane juga sibuk. Ya, Author permisi dulu, ya! Yang mau chat ama ane silahkan langsung ke inbox saja.**

 _ **Read and Review, Bitte!**_


End file.
